guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disease
Epidemic is not a disease causing skill. It will spread it but not cause it. - Marcubus :You are correct. On another note, why is epidemic not part of the condition transfering skills? --Karlos 11:52, 20 Sep 2005 (EST) :: On another note, why is the list of condition removing/transferring skills duplicated at each condition? 134.130.183.83 04:28, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::Because it is pertinent in each condition's page. We can't always assume the user will get to these pages through Condition. Sometimes the user will land here through a skill page that causes one of these conditions. Got any ideas on how to better do this? --Karlos 10:03, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::Furthermore, there are some condition removers, specifically Antidote Signet (Blindness, Disease and Poison), Illusion of Haste (Crippled) and Tainted Flesh (Disease), that only remove specific conditions. :For what it's worth, does Epidemic do anything with Disease? Disease already transfers to adjacent characters! Maybe Epidemic has no effect on Disease? (There's the note about "same species" in the Disease description?) --JoDiamonds 17:13, 23 October 2005 (EST) ::You could test it out with Rotting Flesh, Epidemic and Fragility. If Epidemic transfers Diseased then Fragility should trigger twice, once for losing the Diseased condition and once for getting re-infected. This article claims that Zhed Shadowhoof will spread disease to human characters. Zhed Shadowhoof's article claims otherwise. Which is true? --Cereseternal 22:54, 11 March 2007 (CDT) transfer only to same species??? not so! I just tested Rotting Flesh now. Cast on a renegade (human), spreads to a devourer. Went else where, cast on devourer, spread to gargoyle. Does the "Diseased" icon description actually say it only spreads to creatures of same species, and I am seeing a bug, or did someone made that bit up and no one bothered to check? -PanSola 19:34, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :It probably does say that, but I know it's worked as you described for months. Outside Lion's Arch, I had disease spread from a Fire Imp to Bog Skales to Tengu, so either they are all considered the same species, or the description is wrong. It's not limited to foes however, unless all pve monsters are considered part of the same meta-species. In pvp, it's possible to disease your foe, and then have them walk up to you and spread it to you. I don't believe it'll spread to pets, so perhaps it is limited to species, but in pve everything is considered one big species? LordKestrel 23:17, 5 January 2006 (UTC) ::Nope it can spread to pets as well but only from certain enemies (or at least that's how it worked a month or two ago). It was kind of a bit like if you put disease on a enemy creature, the pets would then get it, if you put it on a human type enemy, the players would get it. Sort of like the game divides enemies into creatures (so disease spreads to pets) and humans (so it spreads to players) and others (that can't be diseased or don't spread disease to pets or players). Somebody probably knows more on this than me but pets can get disease from the enemy. Oh and this is all in regards to PvE. --Xasxas256 23:38, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :::Renegade, which is of hte Human species according to Edge of Extinction, does not spread disease to players. ----------------------- Disease does not spread between different species.. However i think this may be a bug because it does transfer between some different species from my tests. For instance a training dummy will infect all other training dummies but it wont infect me... However i can infect disease on a grawl or char and it will infect a devourer. Also in PVP disease does transfer between hostle and friendly players and happanes often. --Requiem 22:37, 22 February 2006 (CST) It spreads between bog skale blighters and lightening drakes.. hmm 22:25, 12 March 2006 (CST) :I'm pretty sure I've already updated the text of the article to be in line with how it actually works in game at the moment. Basically, it only ever spreads to players from players. -- 22:28, 12 March 2006 (CST) Disease in Tombs starting to think they changed this in recent updates. i can infect a Grasp of Insanity with Rotting Flesh, and it will spread to Scythe of Chaos, but not Terrorweb Dryder, and if i infect a terrorweb, invariably a nearby spider pet will be infected too. i'll make more tests as i get time over the weekend. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:10, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Disease contagious... when I was in the Acension Missions in Prophecies campaign. The Ghost Hero got "Diseased" from an enemy (in the Dunes one) I am thinking that this means that ALLIED characters can get diseased in PvE, but not really sure. can someone else verify? --Faqcorner 00:06, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :: To my understanding, the race/species barriers of this game are very, very vague. Most of the enemies in this game are merely considered creatures. There are a few defines enemies in this game, but you always find those few in bulk... So, the disease does exactly as it is supposed, it's just the fact that a creature is always a creature, and that is its species... (While some creatures resemble animals, I suppose they can transfer to pets?)Vanagander 03:54, 22 August 2006 (CDT) It seems that with the Nightfall update this no longer affects only enemies in PvE. It also affects allies. Dustin Fay --67.8.146.248 00:04, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Yep. If the foes are human, it will now spread to your party. I've tested it with Kournan, Corsair, White Mantle, Am Fah, and Jade Brotherhood so far. --Thervold 17:18, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::This seams retarded. Skills like rotting flesh have become useless now in early Nightfall. --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 02:02, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::I think GW classifies enemies broadly. Like "insect" is all bugs, driders, spider pets, etc. Or plant, or Humanoid (which, based on sci-fi) is how charr/grawl/mursaat/etc can spread to players, or undead... this sort of thing. It would explain the ridiculous species jumps. Mesodreth Blackwing 209.29.172.8 00:19, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Exactly how does the contagion work? What keeps it from bouncing back and forth between your party members indefinitely? --YudaiNao 08:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :You have to enter Adjacent range with a Diseased for it to spread. Staying within Adjacent range does not re-inflict Disease, and staying out of range means you don't get it in the first place. When walking, the distance between henchies, heroes and you generally stays the same, so it doesn't spread while on the walk much. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) disease duration question The article doesn't make it clear, and I will admit i don't know. How does duration of disease work with regard to contagion. If a character is diseased for 20secs, and 10secs elapse before it spreads to a second character, is that second characters disease duration 20secs or just the remaining 10? :It's remaining duration. -- Gordon Ecker 01:23, 1 December 2006 (CST) Immunity? I used to run a virulence warrior in RA, with plague touch to get rid of the disease. The wierd thing is that when I used my plague touch once, I couldn't be diseased any more by my target. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 209.29.172.8 ( ) 05:19, 13 September 2007. :When you use Plague Touch to get rid of Disease, you're in melee range. In order to get diseased by your touched foe, you have to get out of melee range first, then move back in to get diseased by that foe. Blaze 10:53, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's different from that. Using a Guard of the Isles as a dummy, Rotting Flesh, a condition transfer, Draw Conditions, and Tahlkora, the only way I could EVER get the same disease back a second time was to use draw conditions, or to wait for disease to end on the foes, and recast it. Moving out and back into melee range didn't work, even moving in and out of aggro range. When tahlkora got the disease i had transferred to the foe, I couldn't recieve it from tahlkora. I think we may have an immune system. --ShadowHunter 23:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've always had this theory that you can't get the same disease (lul) from the same person more than once. --Macros 23:11, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I was going to say the same thing but didnt want to sound stupid; like when im outside with a hecnhis/heroes and i dont have disease I can run all next to all my idseased party members and never get it Lost-Blue 23:59, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Also, the game must be able to remember which disease it is. I used rotting flesh on one guard, transferred it back to him, and he gave it to the other guard. When i tried to get it from the second guard, I couldn't get it. I even couldn't get it through Tahlkora. Think this is all worth mention on the page? --ShadowHunter 00:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Range "# Disease is contagious and will infect other adjacent creatures of the same type. " I went to the Isle of the Nameless, and cast it on the Practice Target, The weird thing was, the NEarby to Target dummy was Diseased too. Have fun,eat your brain out. I'm blind, lol. Disregard --- -- (s)talkpage 14:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Should an Anomaly note be added? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:01, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::I shall repeat what I said: Disregard :P I went by the range circles, but the second circle is apparently still Adjacent (the dummies are called Adjacent to Target). --- -- (s)talkpage 15:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC)